The incident
by Anzel Silver
Summary: Kurt will never forgive Blaine for this. Even if he was technically half to blame. Future drabble.


A/N: I do not own Glee. Just Tommy. Yeah, he's an OC, but he just sits there. You'll like him.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt knew that they wouldn't be the perfect parents, but then again, who were? But sometimes, they do something really stupid that they reevaluate whether or not they are fit to be parents at all.<p>

Take their first son, Tommy. He was adopted, from a mother who was far too young to be having children but both Blaine and Kurt loved him the moment they saw him. And they would swear on any book, deity or grave that they cared about that boy more than their own lives.

Which is why they still beat themselves stupid for what happened when Tommy was two years old. They called it "The Incident." Capital letters and everything.

It was an accident, it could have happened to anybody, but horrible all the same. That week, Kurt and Blaine were exhausted. Taking care of a two year old was hard work but they were still in the process of adopting another one, actually. Yeah, a lot of second thoughts after "The Incident."

Tommy had been quite fussy all week, not being able to sleep at night and thus, not letting his father's sleep either. Blaine and Kurt took Tommy to see a doctor to get some medicine and were returning home from a long week of crying, whining and screaming. And that was only from Blaine and Kurt. They were relieved that while in the car, Tommy had fallen asleep in his booster seat and their minds wandered off to their beds, ready for a very long and deserved nap.

They both got out of the car and stretched out their arms, their minds still a bit hazy and exhausted. As they approached the elevator that would take them to their apartment, Kurt took a moment to blink the haze away and look around. Something was missing. He just knew they were forgetting something but he just couldn't remember what.

"Did you lock the car?" Kurt asked. Blaine hummed dazedly. Kurt sighed and tried to work through his sleep deprived mind to remember what it was that he was forgetting. He had his bag with is sketches. He had his coat on. Blaine had the medicine. He had Tommy-

Wait...

Kurt blinked and looked over at Blaine. He was only holding the medicine. Kurt looked down at himself. Only a bag was in his arms...

"..."

Kurt stared straight ahead, his eyes wide and just in complete shock.

"Blaine-" he choked out. His husband yawned, "Yeah?"

"We forgot Tommy in the car..."

Blaine hummed again, "That's nice...

"WHAT!"

Kurt turned started running back outside, Blaine in tow. They reached the vehicle, barely stopping themselves from tripping over the ice and Kurt looked inside, relieved slightly that Tommy was still asleep. "Open the door!" he yelled, panic coming back full force. Blaine was patting himself down, "I can't find the keys! I can't find the keys!"

Kurt screamed with his mouth closed. He really felt like crying, "YOU LOCKED OUR SON IN THE CAR!" He didn't wait for an answer and looked back inside through the driver's window, hoping to find the keys in the ignition. "They're not there, Blaine! It's freezing out here, I WANT MY BABY OUT OF THERE!"

At this point, Blaine was practically stripping himself out in public, not caring that it was less than 10 degrees out right now. He shook his coat out, pulled out his pockets and he even took off his shoes to find the keys and still nothing. "I'm trying, Kurt! Are you sure you didn't take them?"

Kurt groaned in frustration, "You were driving, why on Earth would I take them!" Blaine just made a helpless sound and went back to patting and shaking everything in order to find them. Kurt was ready to punch the window in with his bare fists to get at Tommy when Blaine yelled, "YES!"

Kurt heard the beeping sound and immediately threw the door open, gathering Tommy into his arms. "I'm so sorry, baby, daddy and papa were horrible and we're so sorry, I'm never letting you out of my sight, I will drive in the back with you until you're old enough to drive yourself, which will be never." Blaine was surprised the kid didn't wake up at Kurt's babbling, just snuggled closer into Kurt's neck.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" That was the wrong thing to say. Kurt glared at him over Tommy's head and said, "You...put your jacket and shoes back on before the entire complex thinks we're complete weirdos. People still talk about the fact you dressed Tommy as a tribble for Halloween." Blaine grinned, as he put his clothes back on, "What? It's clever. He's so cute like a tribble and if you let him run around, it feels like he multiplies."

"They thought we had dressed him up as Cousin It or it was a giant rat, they were ready to call the exterminator," Kurt replied, walking back into the building. "He's sleeping in our bed tonight, I need the reassurance," he said, not looking back. Blaine sighed, smiling fondly.

Yeah, they weren't perfect parents. But you couldn't accuse Kurt of being a bad parent. Kurt was always a dad, even if he didn't know it. He was just a dad without a baby. And now, Blaine was glad he could do this with Kurt. They weren't the perfect parents but to him, they were the perfect family.


End file.
